Magic
Magic is an infinitely powerful and supernatural force in the Disney universe, responsible for most of the supernatural events in its features. Magic is neutral by nature, but those who wield it can freely use it for both good or evil; however, there are beings who are forced by an unknown agent to use it for a special standard of behavior (like fairies and pixies, who are committed to use magic to help people and preserve nature). More people are unable to use it than others. Magic is not specified as what it is. For instance, it may be energy, science, or simply supernatural. However it is still used in the majority of the Disney universe. This article will deal with magic in its extent, and not focus on Dark or Light magic specifically. Nature of Magic Magic seems to be a supernatural force, and as such, it does not care about good or evil. Magic is used through spells, which can be either potions or verbal or nonverbal incantations, which turns real the users' desire but often breaks the laws of nature in the process. For example, during Merlin and Madam Mim's wizard duel, their different transformations altered their molecular structures, which, by current scientific knowledge, would have killed them. Also, magic seems to splinter into different forces, the most known being love. Love, the unconditional caring over someone, is known to break even the most powerful curses and sometimes can give a supposedly non-magical person the inner strength to beat a superpowered sorcerer or witch. Magic also seems to work in simplistic ways: a grain of sand can reveal ones' thought and the movement of stars reveals the future of nations. Magic also gives sentience to objects and natural forces such as the wind and the ocean. Magic is not only wonderful or dangerous depending on whether the user is good or evil, but whether the user has fear of controlling it, like Elsa when she accidentally hit Anna with her magic in the head, and later in the heart. Effects of Magic Magic is responsible for many of the supernatural events in the Disney universe. Magic is mostly used for Transfiguration (the transforming of objects and people, like transforming princes into frogs), mostly by using an incantation or a potion, but in some universes it can be simply using the will. A second ability of magic is the power of Conjuration (creating and summoning items out of nothingness). It's mostly used in more recent universes. Conjuration is mostly used in the universes where magic is pure energy (tough magic can pass from energy to supernatural in the same universe), when a user needs an item that he/she cannot afford or is nonexistent (like ingredients for potions, a super-computer, a car, etc.). A third ability is the enhancement of the natural characteristics of a person or item. This ability is called Enchantment. Charms and enchantments are used in people, to alter a certain aspect of a person, personality, behavior or appearance. Charms whose goal is to harm or humiliate a person are called curses, but are still part of "Enchantment Category." Some magical powers or spells can change the physical structure or appearance of an object or person or have mental effects on them. Other spells can bend space and time or warp reality. Some more stronger versions of magic can grant immortality to someone as well. Also, magic can give people superhuman senses, such as those mystically enhanced senses of dragons in the animated universe of the American Dragon. Morality of Magic Despite the "Black Arts and Witchcraft" books that appeared in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, magic seems to be a neutral force in morality terms. One example is the healing powers of Rapunzel's hair. Though Rapunzel uses her hair to heal the love of her life, Mother Gothel uses it to selfishly keep her youth. Other proofs of magical neutrality are the Olympian Gods, who (usually) use them to help mortals and keep the balance of the world. However, Hades uses his powers in a selfish attempt to overthrow Zeus (and the rest of the Olympian Gods) and abuses his godly abilities and mistreats the souls of those who live in the Underworld. Maleficent, the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil", uses her magical powers to cause unhappiness, suffering and pain to the kingdom, while the fairy godmothers use their powers to help others and bring happiness and joy. Benevolent wizards often have some gray areas. Merlin puts Arthur in some dangerous situations when teaching him, and the Blue Fairy punishes Pinocchio's dishonesty by making his nose grow. Types of Magic , a master of Dark Magic.]] There are many types of magic in the Disney universe due to the many movies, television shows and cartoons created. However, some basic types are known and are recurrent themes throughout the Disney universe. Witchcraft/Wizardry/Sorcery At first shown as a darker force, witchcraft or sorcery became a more softer form of magic. Initially, witches were typically evil and ugly, but in more recent movies became fair, as benevolent witches became more common. Witchcraft makes uses of spells and tools like wands or staves. Witchcraft usually can't kill directly, though the Black Cauldron's magic kills Gurgi when he dives into it to destroy it. Some witchcraft practitioners (for example, Jafar and the Evil Queen) are evil while Mickey Mouse, Queen Elsa, and Alex Russo are known to be good sorcerers. Within witchcraft are many magical abilities. Such abilities include Charms, such as conjuring and levitation, Transfiguration, and Animal Speech. Magical abilities come differently to every witch and wizard, although Charms is a skill expected from any witchcraft practitioner. However, witches and wizards tend to struggle at magic if they lack or have faulty wands and staves. Cedric the Sorcerer is an example of this, as he struggles with Charms before acquiring a stronger wand. Elsa's difficulties in her magic may have been due to lacking a wand as well as fearing her powers. Voodoo Voodoo, often referred to as dark magic or the dark arts, was magic practiced in either the Caribbean or Louisiana. Voodoo was also a religion, beginning as a tribal and spiritual belief in Africa. Born in the jungles of the Caribbean, Voodoo had spread all across the untamed regions of the world. Mama Odie was a blind, 197-year-old voodoo priestess, while Dr. Facilier (alias "The Shadow Man") was a silver-tongued but evil witch doctor. Tia Dalma was a well-known voodoo mystic in the Caribbean. The infamous Blackbeard took a passion for forbidden dark magic, and dabbled in the dark arts within his private chamber in the captain's cabin aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, which appeared more like the den of an evil magician. Dragon Magic A recurrent theme of Disney movies is the presence of Dragons as an obstacle for heroes and other good aligned characters. Most dragon characters are actually sorcerers and witches who used spells to transform themselves while others are pure-blood dragons who have supernatural powers. However, Dragon Magic is indeed a branch as it has many common traits. Dragon Magic enables one to breathe fire, fly (even if the particular dragon doesn't have wings) as well as grant superhuman strength and agility. Natural dragons are very durable, and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Dragon fire bears magical powers including the abilities to melt nearly indestructible items and enchanted ice. True Dragon Magic users are natural dragons such as Jake Long and Mushu, who are characters who possess great, inherent Dragon Magic. Dragons, like other magical creatures, are best handled by sorcerers, no matter how educated in magic the sorcerers are. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic is capable of doing the same things that witchcraft, but it comes from nature rather than arcane forces. It can transform, bend time and space, and create things out of nothing as well give life to things. Fairies use this in their goal of keeping the balance of everything. Many witches and wizards gained their powers from the fairies, whether through objects, such as pixie dust, or through blood, if the magicians are hybrids. These fairies can actually be spiritual or even divine at times, such as in the case of the Blue Fairy. Genie Magic Genie Magic is known to be one of the most powerful forms of magic, as genies are known to possess "phenomenal, cosmic power". However, such power comes at a heavy price: freedom. By some divine law, genies are bound to certain objects, such as lamps or bottles, which they remain trapped within until a mortal finds and rubs it. Then the genie must grant their master any three wishes they desire (with the exception of death, love, resurrection or additional wishes), regardless of how they feel about it. The only way to be free of this curse is if a master would wish the Genie free, but this would cause the Genie in question to become weakened, with their magic becoming "semi-phenomenal, nearly-cosmic power". Also, if the object were to be destroyed, then the Genie would be destroyed with it, such as the case with Jafar. Disney Magic Disney Magic is capable of doing many great things. It even has allowed all the Theme Park Characters to know each other even though they all come from different worlds. According to Fozzie Bear, it has three main parts: wishes, dreams, and pixie dust. If misused, it can cause users to shapeshift. As seen in the Disney's House of Mouse episode "Where's Minnie?", Disney Magic can take on the form of fireworks. As seen in the Disney's Animal Kingdom promo, it can also create entire worlds of imagination. Appearing Magic Appearing Magic is capable of making anything and anyone appear from nothingness. Appearing Magic can appear anything and anyone where magic users can look at any spot to by saying magic words, or just say what they want to appear, even when they don't have to say what they what to appear they can just talk about what they want to appear, as seen in Alice in Wonderland. Appearing Magic can make anything or anyone appear by itself. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic is capable of calling on a magical, or often mythological entity without the hassle of having it follow it around the user. Sora uses this type of magic, while the ones he summon include Genie and Simba. Alchemy Alchemy is a special kind of chemistry experimenting on magic. Many could call it the "science of magic". Examples include Yzma on potions, Ansem the Wise on the matter of the heart and the trope namer, the Alchemist (later known as the Skeleton King) for he used both magic and science in experiments, which might be the same for Stanford Pines. One good example of Alchemy is Zarina on Pixie Dust. Alchemy is a difficult magical art, requiring lots of practice and skill. Quantum Magic This brand of magic is the magic prevalent in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This kind of magic taps into the power of quantum physics to create its reality-warping effects, and it's closer to cosmic power than supernatural magic. Alien interface commands act as "spells" for this brand of magic, and alien artifacts are used to channel it instead of talismans. The most prominent user of this kind of magic is Stephen Strange, whose mastery over this kind of magic is what makes him the Sorcerer Supreme. The Asgardian cosmic being Loki also uses this kind of magic. Known Magic Users The Disney Universe beholds a number of magic users, mages, sorcerers, witches and wizards coming in all shapes and sizes. There are some who use magic for good and benevolent purposes, while others utilize it for wicked, selfish, and fiendish goals. Others are indifferent to good and evil and thus use magic for their own reasons, regardless of good or evil. Different Types of Magic Users As mentioned, there are different types of magic users, listed as following: Witches *Abigal Shine - learned a little dark magic to get revenge on her sister, Sally Shine *Agatha Cromwell - also known as Splandora in the Middle Ages *Artemis and Apolla DuBaer *Kiki - on her mother's side of the family who starts her training by flying a broom for a year *Lucinda - a dark witch in training who reforms *Marla - Lucinda's mother *Marnie Piper - descendant of the most powerful witches in Halloweentown *Marzipan - an ugly old hag who disguised herself as a princess and nearly married King Gregor *Miriya - part of a long dynasty of witches (Miriya & Marie) *Miss Eglantine Price - a witch-in-training by correspondence who uses her magic to help end World War II *The Witch - an eccentric witch who took to being a wood-carver *Witch Hazel - a mischievous but kindly old witch who embodies the Halloween spirit *Yubaba - head of a bathhouse who turns trespassing humans into pigs Wizards *Boone - an Owl Wizard in the Animal Barbarian world and while being in Penn's first adventure *Hogarth - an apprentice Owl Wizard *Merlin - the mentor of King Arthur *Wendell Fidget - a young wizard who uses a lute to lure flying horses *Wraith - the right-hand man of Lord Dragaunus *Zabar - a legendary nature healer who is often referred to as "the guy in the woods" *Zummi Gummi - the elder of the Gummi Glen and resident magic expert Voodoo practitioners *Blackbeard - a ruthless pirate captain who is feared by all, including other pirates *Catfish Booray - a Cajun trapper who resides in the swamplands behind Norrisville High *Dr. Facilier - a conspiring voodoo witch doctor *Mama Odie - a blind voodoo priestess who helps people figure out what they need rather than what they want *Tia Dalma - also a sea goddess bound to human form Fairies *Blue Fairy - rewards those who deserve to have their wish come true *Boone - a Fairy Godmother in the musical fairy tale world *Clank and Bobble - a pair of tinker sparrow men *Dewey (Fairy) *Fairy Godmother - who helped Cinderella get to the ball *Fairy Mary - the overseer of the Tinker Fairies *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather - three good fairies who help Princess Aurora *Lie Fairy - a small fairy that comes to little boys and girls who tell "little white lies" *Nyx *Petite (Disney Fairies: Chiisana Yousei Petite no Nikki) *Pix McGee *Queen Clarion - the Queen of Pixie Hollow *Sashi - while being in Penn's first adventure *Star Butterfly - after Mewberty *Terence - a dust-talent fairy *Tinker Bell - a tinker fairy Mermaids *Ariel (TV series) *Cody Griffin *Dolores Derceto *Finn the Mer-Boy *Madison *Marina *Melody *Oona *Ponyo *Saleen *Serefina *Stormy *Syrena *Ursula Sorcerers/Sorceresses *Cedric - a Royal Sorcerer with light and dark magic in his veins *Goodwyn the Great - the previous Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, father of Cedric *Jafar - a power-hungry sorcerer *Rippen - While being in Penn's first adventure and a sorceress in the musical fairytale land *Shuriki *Sofia - Cedric's pupil *The Sorcerer - an evil being imprisoned beneath Norrisville High *The Sorceress - long-lost love of the Sorcerer *Yen Sid - a wise and stern sorcerer and Mickey's mentor Magical Creatures *Avemetrus - a creature old as time itself who drains the youth from other creatures *Celestabellebethabelle - a mystical but vain unicorn *Cornica - the legendary sea unicorn (a seahorse with a horn on the forehead) *Elliott - a dragon who can turn invisible and helps children *The Firebird - a bird that brings all music in Russia *Fu Dog - Jake's animal-guardian *Hen Wen - an enchanted pig who can create visions in water *Hugin and Munin - the raven companions of the Norse god Odin *Jake Long - a dragon and the guardian of New York City *Klimpaloon - a creature who looks like an old-timey bathing suit and lives in the Himalayas *Migs, Luna and Skylar - a trio of jaquins *Mushu - a dragon guardian of the Fa Family *Pegasus - a flying horse constructed by the divine power of Zeus *Tengu - a bird demon whose feathers were infused into the Ninja Mask; it is also linked with the Ninja Demons *Barney Satin (otherwise known as Satan) *Bill Cipher - an evil interdimensional dream demon planning to destroy the world with the Weirdmageddon *Larry - a demonic overlord of evil in the gothic underworld world *Mirror Julian - an evil version of Julian who seeks to be an all-powerful being *Night Master - an otherworldly being who is the enemy of all Woo Foo Knights *Pluto *Yono - an evil demonic monkey plotting to destroy the world Enchanted Objects *Amy - a mannequin brought to life by a wish for a mom *Eve - a doll who became a human during an attempt to bring the main character's mother back to life *Klimpaloon - a magical swimming suit living in the Himalayas *Magic Brooms - brought to life by Sorcerer Mickey to help him with his chores *The Magic Gourd *Shiriki Utundu - a cursed idol said to be possessed by the spirit of an old shaman Genies *Boone - while being in the Arabian world *Djinni *Dread the Evil Genie *Eden - Genie's girlfriend *Genie - who helped Aladdin *Jafar - after foolishly wishing to be an all-powerful genie like Genie *Pip the Pirate Genie Legendary Figures *Santa Claus - the Spirit of Christmas; includes Scott Calvin after agreeing to the Santa Clause and Penn while being in the Christmas world *The Grim Reaper - the Bringer of Death Gods and Goddesses *Hades - lord of the Underworld *Maui - a demigod *Persephone - The Goddess of Spring *Poseidon *Solego *Zeus - ruler of Mount Olympus Alchemists *Ansem the Wise - hearts *Jafar - before he became a sorcerer *Stanford Pines *The Alchemist (later became the Skeleton King) *Yzma - potions *Zarina - pixie dust Ghosts/Spirits *Captain William Stansbury - knows a little magic, especially for magic had him become a ghost *Chakashi - the wind spirit *Fa Family Ancestors *The Ghost of Northwest Manor - knows a little dark magic for his used the curse on the Northwest Family to have him return as a ghost to seek his vengeance *The Great Spirits *Shackles Jack - the vengeful spirit of an inmate from the Civil War Shaman *Innoko - she prefers to be called a "sha-woman" *Rafiki *Tanana Magical Items Magic by itself can be a powerful force, especially when it's channeled through a conduit to concentrate its power and focus. Thus, there are a number of magical items in the Disney Universe, the majority of them having a specific magical function and purpose while others are used to practice magic of varying forms. Known magical items include: *The 13 Aztec Skulls - artifacts that would spell certain doom for magical creatures if united *Amulet of Avalor - an ancient amulet that unites princesses and queens over time together, and gives powers and curses for good and bad deeds, respectively *Amulet of Solego - source of Solego's power and later became his prison *Amulet of the Monkey King - an amulet that transforms the wearer into the Monkey King *Armageddon Bow *Aztec Treasure - cursed treasure of Cortes; anyone who steals even one coin from it will become undead *Bedknob - a knob from a bed twisted off; enchanted to work the traveling spell *The Black Cauldron - creates an army of deathless warriors *Blue Rose of Forgetfulness - erases one's memory with a single sniff *Chaos Pearls - orbs of dark magic that corrupt those who use them *Crocodile Tongues - makes marvelous things happen, such as having peaches grow big as a house *Crystal of Ix - can entrap any being, magical or otherwise *Crystal of the Magic Kingdom *Dark One's Dagger - a cursed blade that grants innate power and arcane knowledge; it was created by Nimue, the first Dark One *Dimensional Scissors - magical scissors that can create portals to anywhere in the multiverse *Doc's Stethoscope - a magical stethoscope belonging to Dottie McStuffins that brings toys to life *Element Charms - grant Merida's Bow elemental abilities *Enchanted Mirror - a magic mirror enchanted to show its holder whatever they wish to see, a magic called scrying *The Enchanted Rose - a rose enchanted to bloom for until one's twenty-first birthday or until they have learned to love and earned love in return *Excalibur - a sword that was placed in a stone that could only be drawn by the true king, born of England *Eye of Eternity - a sacred stone used to contain the Tengu *Eye of Odin - an object that transforms the wearer into an exaggerated version of their inner self, no longer a magical object *Fob - the Fob is what the Keepers used to return back to their sleeping selves in their beds *Forever Sword - crafted of wood from the Forever Tree, this pirate sword ensures Jake's leadership *Genie's Lamp - the prison-turned-home of the Genie *The Gift *Glass Slipper - a glass slipper that fits only Cinderella (unless magic is used on another) *Golden Pelydryn - an orb that illuminates one's surroundings *Golden Scarab Beetle - key to the Cave of Wonders *The Golden Smee - a small golden statue looking like Mr. Smee that causes bad luck *Grimhold - doll used as a prison for evil sorcerers *Gummiberry Juice - a magical concoction that gives Gummi Bears the ability to bounce and humans enhanced strength *Hand of Midas - an artifact that turns all it touches to gold *Harp of Troy - a singing harp who grants the user uncanny powers and also detects lies *Heart of Atlantis - lifesource of the city of Atlantis *Heart of Kandrakar - a magical amulet that allows the Guardians of Kandrakar to transform into superhero mode *Heroes and Villains *Idol of the Spirit-Switcher - an artifact that can transfer souls from one physical body to another *Jadis' Wand - an evil wand that can turn others to stone, quench fire, and curse Narnia into a never-ending winter *Jack Sparrow Voodoo Doll - a doll made to look like Jack Sparrow, carved by Blackbeard *Keyblade - sword-like weapon in the shape of a key that can defeat the Heartless and seal the keyholes of different realms *Lotus Blade - a sword that can transform into a variety of weapons *Lucy's Cordial - a diamond cordial that holds the juice of the fire-flower, a single drop will heal any injury or cure any illness *Magic Brooms - broom animated by the power of the Sorcerer's Hat, charmed to act as servants *Magic Carpet - a living carpet that can fly and carry others *Magic Hammer - a gold hammer that can repair anything *Magic Medallion - used by the sorceress Circe *Magic Mirror - a sentient mirror bound to serve its owner, providing near-omniscient advice, scrying, and clairvoyance *Magic Tiara - key to the Gate of Dreams to the World of the Disney Princesses *Magic Typewriter - a typewriter with a golden thread in its tape that makes whatever's written come true *Magic Wand - used by the Fairy Godmother *Magical Golden Flower - used to cure or make someone younger *Maleficent's Staff - which she uses for her magic *Melody's locket - a shell-shaped locket that projects a bubble with an image of Atlantica *Merlin's sugar bowl - a sugar bowl animated to serve sugar *Merlin's Talisman *Mjolnir - an enchanted hammer of tremendous power that grants Thor the ability to fly and summon lightning against foes *Monkey themed artifacts that granted Monkey Fist and Ron Stoppable mystical monkey martial powers *Ninja Mask - woven from the feathers of a Tengu, it is worn by the Norrisville Ninja *Oberon's Mirror *Paintbrush - can paint or erase objects in Wasteland *Pandora's Box - used to contain great evil *Phoenix Gate - a magical object that allows the holder to travel through time and space *Pixie Dust - a magical substance that grants the power of flight *Poisoned Apple - an apple poisoned with a curse that makes those who bite it fall into a Sleeping Death from which they can only be awakened by love's first kiss *Rainbow Wand - used to create rainbows *Rafiki's Stick - in the movie, it's just a walking stick (in the TV series, it's shown to have a number of magical powers) *The Rock of Sages - the source of all magic in The 7D *Rose's Dream Charm - allows the user to enter anyone's dream *Scepter of Light - an ancient treasure crafted by a long-lost civilization *Silver Cutlass - originally belonging to the pirate Captain Black-Eye Brown, this pirate sword has the ability to raise the captain's ship from the depths *Snake Staff - a cobra-shaped staff that had the power to hypnotize, and later various magical abilities *Sorcerer Hat - Master Yen Sid's wizard's hat, that gives the wearer enhanced magical power *Sorcerer's Key - used to seal the Sorcerer's prison beneath Norrisville High, changes its location every 100 years *Spinning Wheel - cursed to kill Princess Aurora if she pricks her finger on the needle *Stank - concentrated, chaotic mist that transforms people into aggressive, powerful, and dangerous monsters *Star Butterfly's Wand - it is, as the name implies, a magical wand used by Star that was given to her on her 14th birthday *Stone of Destiny - also known as the Stone of Scone, it possesses unfathomable abilities *Susan's Horn - a magic ivory horn that when blown will always summon help or the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age *Talisman - necklace used to disguise the wearer as the person who has that person's blood *Tarot Cards - often used for fortune-telling *Titania's Mirror *Tree of Renewal - a tree whose fruit cures what ails you *The Trident - a magical trident that gives the Atlantican monarch divine rule and power over the sea *Ursula's Cauldron - a cauldron that the Sea-Witch used to brew potions or create a bubble that allowed her to see what her minions, Flotsam and Jetsam, were seeing *Ursula's Necklace - a necklace that can contain another's voice and allow the wearer to speak using the voice *Walt Disney's first pen (also known as The Stonecutter's Quill) *Wishing Well - grants wishes, but in a literal way Spellbooks *Agatha Cromwell's Spellbooks *Encantus *Great Book of Gummi - a book containing the secrets of the Gummi Bears *Grimorum Arcanorum - an ancient tome beholding a millennia's worth of magical knowledge, spells, and rituals *Journal 1 *Journal 2 *Journal 3 - has a spell used to bring zombies back from the dead *Magic Instruction Book - contains instructions for Star's wand *Mal's Spell Book *Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy - Winifred Sanderson's spellbook *Maru Codex - an ancient codex containing powerful spells *NinjaNomicon - an 800 year-old book that teaches the Norrisville Ninja wisdom and skills *The Spells of Astoroth ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, Magic (まほう "Mahou") is a type of skill. Magic can be either offensive or supportive, and it differs from weapon skills in that its usage is generally limited by some factor, such as the player's current MP, and that its potency is determined by the Magic stat. Party members who specialize in magic include Donald Duck, Jack Skellington, and Zexion. Magical power is associated with wisdom, as indicated by the descriptions of the Dream Rod and Struggle Wand, as well as Wisdom Form. It is also associated with the color blue, the color of the MP gauges appearing in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, the color of magic cards in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, ''and the signature color of Wisdom Form. In the menus, magic is represented by a symbol of Donald's mage hat. Usage Many individuals in the ''Kingdom Hearts universe are capable of using magic. All wielders of the Keyblade are capable of learning magic, and magic of the Keyblade itself is capable of great feats, being able to lock a world's Keyhole, open gates, and transform into different forms. There are also those that specialize in the use of magic, such as Donald Duck, Merlin, and Yen Sid. Those who are adept at magic can use it in a wide variety of uses outside of combat, such as transformations, transportation between worlds, realms, or even time periods, or casting enchantments or curses. Recurring magic *Fire, Fira, Firaga *Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga *Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga *Cure, Cura, Curaga *Aero, Aerora, Aeroga *Gravity, Gravira, Graviga *Magnet, Magnera, Magnega *Reflect, Reflera, Reflega Some powerful magical abilities, called Limits, may be performed in tandem with a party member, but will drain all of Sora's remaining MP after usage. Gallery Mickey_VS_Jafar.jpeg|Mickey and Jafar in a duel of the sorcerers. disneys-earport-castle-with-pixie-dust.jpg Category:Magic Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Mary Poppins Category:Fantasia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Aladdin Category:Kim Possible Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Oz the Great and Powerful Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Mulan Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Hercules Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Gravity Falls Category:Brave Category:Dumbo Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Hocus Pocus Category:TaleSpin Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Pocahontas Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Frozen Category:Sofia the First Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Pinocchio Category:Quack Pack Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Little Einsteins Category:Doc McStuffins Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kilala Princess Category:Descendants Category:Epic Mickey Category:Something Wicked This Way Comes Category:Tangled Category:Halloweentown Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Category:The Aristocats Category:Brother Bear Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:Goof Troop Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Into the Woods Category:Ella Enchanted Category:The Santa Clause Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:The Love Bug Category:Babes in Toyland Category:Bedtime Stories Category:Blackbeard's Ghost Category:Darby O'Gill and the Little People Category:Ernest Films Category:Freaky Friday Category:Life-Size Category:One Magic Christmas Category:Return to Oz Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Thirteenth Year Category:Twitches Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Moana Category:Gigantic Category:The BFG Category:Kingdom Keepers Series Category:Disney Fairies Category:Star Darlings Category:The Zodiac Legacy Category:The 7D Category:The Gnome-Mobile Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Category:Fluppy Dogs Category:Pete's Dragon Category:The Devil and Max Devlin Category:Witch Mountain Category:Coco Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Splash Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Strange Magic (film) Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Pixar